Cat and Mouse
by Mia Ichiro
Summary: Kyo was angry at the rat, but what else is new? The cat and the rat were age-old rivals from the Chinese zodiac legend. Yuki and Kyo have been fighting ever since they were young, but every time Kyo lost. Kyo was destined to beat Yuki, or so they thought.


Cat and Mouse  
  
Kyo was angry at the rat, but what else is new? The cat and the rat were age-old rivals from the Chinese zodiac legend. Yuki and Kyo have been fighting ever since they were young, but every time Kyo lost. Kyo was destined to beat Yuki, or at least that's what he thought...  
  
Kyo flew across the yard. On the other end, Yuki stood there dusting his hands off, as if it was no big deal. Kyo sat up and watched as Yuki walked into the house.  
  
"Damn rat," Kyo muttered as he stood up and walked toward the house.  
  
Tohru sat at the table with Shigure. Yuki sat down quietly. Kyo walked in and sat down across from Yuki, but didn't look at the rat.  
  
"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked the cat, who looked a little down after the fight.  
  
"..." Kyo just sat there looking at the table.  
  
"I think you broke his spirit, Yuki..." Shigure said as he looked over at Kyo.  
  
"Um..." Yuki said before he got cut off.  
  
"I will beat that damn rat!" Kyo said cutting of Yuki.  
  
Yuki sighed annoyed by the cat. Just for once he wished that Kyo would not trouble him about how much he wanted to beat him, but Kyo was just way too stubborn to admit that Yuki was just stronger. Yuki stood up and walked out of the house.  
  
"I'm going out," Yuki said as he slipped on his shoes and left.  
  
Kyo also annoyed stood up and went to the roof.  
  
"Will they ever get along?" Shigure sighed.  
  
"Hopefully. I'm going to go visit Hana- Chan and Uo-Chan," Tohru said as she stood up.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yuki went to his garden and began pulling out weeds.  
  
"That baka neko will never give up. I am tired of his shit," Yuki said as he worked.  
  
Kyo sat on the roof. He was angry with Yuki, angry with himself. He always lost to that rat.  
  
"Damn Yuki! Damn rat!" he cursed as he sat there.  
  
He looked over towards the direction of were Yuki's garden was. He saw Yuki there. Yuki had stopped working and was now lying in the soft grass. Kyo looked at him, but couldn't keep his gaze off of him.  
  
Yuki lay in the grass, sensing someone looking at him. He looked at the corner of his eye, seeing Kyo staring at him. He ignored this and closed his eyes, not falling asleep, but lying there, enjoying the quietness.  
  
Shigure walked out of the house. Kyo looked away from Yuki and felt his face go a little red. Was he falling for the rat?  
  
"Okay, Kyo, Yuki, don't destroy my house while I'm gone," they heard Shigure yell.  
  
They both watched Shigure leave and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Kyo climbed down the ladder and went into the house. He went into the kitchen and made a few rice balls. Yuki walked in, seeing Kyo eating a rice ball. Kyo looked at him.  
  
Kyo finished a rice ball and watched as Yuki get something to drink from the fridge. Yuki drank some tea and noticed Kyo watching him. Kyo went into the dinning room and sat at the table. Kyo came in with him, holding two rice balls, and shoved one in Yuki's face.  
  
"What was that for, you baka neko?" Yuki asked as he pushed the rice ball out of his face.  
  
"Look, rat, I am trying to be nice. Now if you don't want the onigiri, then fine, be that way," Kyo said.  
  
Yuki took the rice ball and looked at it before taking a bite. He wanted to make sure that Kyo hadn't done anything to it. He took a bite out of it and Kyo sat next to him. Kyo took a bite out of his. Yuki drank some of the tea and leaned his elbow on the table his head on it. Kyo admired how Yuki looked. He looked bored, but he also looked beautiful. Yuki noticed that Kyo was starting at him and he looked at the cat.  
  
"What?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kyo replied as he looked away.  
  
Yuki still lean on the table, and Kyo was thinking, thinking about Yuki. He had never felt this way about the rat. All he ever thought about was beating Yuki and showing that the cat truly was better, but he wasn't now. His feelings were different for the rat. He wanted to tell Yuki, but he couldn't, he knew it would be more awkward than it is now.  
  
Yuki looked at Kyo, and then looked away, his hair hiding his lightly blushed face. He couldn't be, he just couldn't be feeling this way about the cat. They were rivals ever since he could remember and Kyo would never, never let him forget that, not in a million years. Yeah, he was thinking differently about the cat, but why now? Why would he think this when Kyo was being the worst he had ever been. Yuki was starting to feel confused and annoyed, because one Kyo was looking at him again, but he was also blushing a little.  
  
Kyo was looking at the rat. Should he? Yes. He leans in and hugs Yuki. Yuki blinks shocked, then notices Kyo kissing the back of his neck. This couldn't be happening. Yuki thought that Kyo hated him. Apparently not, it seemed to Yuki that the cat loved him, but how? Why?  
  
Questions were flashing through Yuki's mind. Kyo stopped and then looked at Yuki. Yuki just sat there and blinked.  
  
"Say something, you damn rat!" Kyo replied after he kissed and hugged him.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say, Kyo...." Yuki replied, as he said the cat's name for once in an almost quiet tone.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what to say?! I just kiss you and you do not know what to say?! Look either express how you feel or just say something because I am not going to leave until you tell me!" Kyo yelled annoyed.  
  
"Look, Kyo, I liked it okay. Now will you just leave me alone?!" Yuki replied in anger, but also gently.  
  
Kyo watched Yuki walk off. He left and climbed up to the roof thinking of Yuki.  
  
"He liked it? Yuki actually liked the kiss?" Kyo asked himself quietly. "Of course...I did like it...it was amazing, wonderful...."  
  
Konnichiwa, this is Mayumi. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic and I hope you liked it. I do not own any of the Furba characters, although I do wish I owned all the bishies. XD LOL. Please R&R. Sayonara! 


End file.
